Pirates
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: Percy is a feared pirate; he and his siblings have dark pasts. Annabeth is a princess about to get married; she wants nothing more than to escape and be who she is. Percy kidnaps Annabeth. What happens when she falls for the pirate who captures her? What happens when Percy falls for his blonde prisoner?
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note**

**So I decided to go ahead and write a pirates story for PJO; I don't know how it's going to turn out and I don't know if it'll be like other pirate stories you've read. I'm just trying something new and I love reading pirates stories, so I figured I'd try to write one. I'm open to any ideas you have and will most likely ask you questions in author's notes throughout the story about what I should do next.**

**So, the characters will most likely be OOC, but I'm going to try and keep some traits. Ages will mostly be wrong for it to work and most of the characters from the books are the same age. This first chapter will be kinda short since I am simply introducing the characters I will be using. Next chapter will be kind of the same, just nineteen years later when the babies in this chapter are grown up. Anyhow, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.; they belong to Rick Riordan. *sob***

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Kingdom of Olympia – August 18****th**

**The Royal Palace**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Queen Athena and her husband, King Frederick, stood by their daughter's cradle. She was their second child, the first being her three years older brother, Malcolm. Their child lay sleeping in her pink silk covers. She had a few wisps of curly, golden blonde hair that matched her mother's and also her mother's stormy grey eyes. She had just been born this day and had made absolutely no noise since then. The Queen and King were quite worried, especially since all babies cried when they were first born. But, they loved her nonetheless and were content with her being quiet as long as they could look at their daughter.

"What shall we name her?" Athena asked her husband softly.

"It is up to you, my dear." Frederick replied.

"We shall call her Annabeth," Athena told him a few minutes later.

"Annabeth it is then," Frederick nodded, "our daughter, Princess Annabeth of Olympia."

* * *

**Same time, in the kingdom of Olympus' royal palace**

Queen Hera was furious. Her husband, King Zeus, had had yet another child with a commoner! _The nerve of that man_, she thought furiously. She hadn't even wanted to marry Zeus; she had wanted to marry someone else, but her parents insisted on marrying him. She stormed over to the nursery where Zeus was talking softly to his daughter Thalia. What infuriated Hera the most was that Thalia and his newborn son had the same mother; some commoner named Marissa*.

"Zeus," she said coldly after entering the nursery.

"Hera, my love," Zeus tried to kiss her but she pushed him back. "Hera, I am sorry!" he pleaded. "I will do anything to make it up to you!"

"You will do anything, my king?" Hera raised an eyebrow as Zeus nodded. Three year old Thalia stood by her father, watching them with her electric blue eyes. She had jet black hair that was shoulder length and Hera had to admit that she was pretty.

"Well then," Hera said slowly. "I want Marissa Grace executed in front of everyone, so that no woman will flirt with you again. Furthermore, I want you to send them to an orphanage far away from here, perhaps in Olympia. Lastly, I wish to name the child." Zeus looked sad, but he agreed to his wife's terms, a little shocked at her last one. "His name shall be Jason." Hera announced before she walked away, leaving her husband behind to say good-bye to his children.

* * *

**Same time, in the kingdom of Atlantis; in the village**

King Poseidon sat anxiously in the living room of his lover's house. She was giving birth to their child and the doctor said she wasn't doing too well. Poseidon knew that if his wife Amphitrite found out that he had a child with a commoner, she would kill Sally Jackson and their son.

"You're Majesty?" the doctor asked. Poseidon looked up and saw the young doctor, Apollo, holding a blue blanket with a little boy in it. The boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes and gave a small cry when Apollo handed him to his father.

"Sally?" Poseidon questioned.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty, but I could not save her," Apollo answered sadly. Poseidon nodded his understanding before dismissing the doctor. He decided to send his son to an orphanage so that Amphitrite wouldn't kill him. He decided on the orphanage in Olympia and went to pack for the two week trip, holding his son close and mourning the woman he wished was his wife.

* * *

**Same time, the kingdom of Tartarus; the village**

Yet another child, another royal child I might add, was born that day; this one to Prince Hades. Hades was to be crowned king the next day and wed to Duchess Persephone the day after. Right now, he sat in the poorest part of the village next to his lover, Maria di Angelo.

"Maria," Hades persisted. "It is not safe for you here. If Mother or Father were to find out, they would kill you and our children." Three year old Bianca currently sat holding her newborn brother, Nico, in a chair next to Maria's bed.

"Hades, I grew up here. I am not fleeing with our children!" Hades sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. Just then, Maria's door was kicked open and guards rushed inside.

"There she is! And there are her children! Kill them all, but do not hurt the prince; the king's orders!" the captain shouted.

"Run Hades," Maria pleaded. "Save our children!" Hades kissed his lover good-bye before scooping up his children and disappearing into the night. Meanwhile, a guard slit the throat of Maria di Angelo; she mumbled "I love you Hades," before dying there on her bed. Hades headed towards the orphanage in Olympia and left his children there. He was surprised to find Zeus and Poseidon leaving their children as well. Together they wrote a note and left their children alone, crying as they said good-bye.

* * *

**Orphanage in Olympia**

**The day they arrived at the orphanage**

The owner of the orphanage was in shock. He had five children that had appeared on the same day with letters accompanying them. Chiron Brunner opened the letter the minute he found the children on his orphanage doorstep and was flabbergasted at what it claimed:

_To Chiron Brunner, owner of Half-Blood Orphanage,_

_Our names are King Zeus of Olympus, King Poseidon of Atlantis, and Prince Hades of Tartarus and these are our children: Princess Thalia Grace of Olympus and her brother Prince Jason Grace; Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantis; Princess Bianca di Angelo of Tartarus and her brother Prince Nico di Angelo. Thalia and Bianca are three and Jason, Perseus, and Nico are barely one month old, having been born on August 18__th__. Queen Hera, Queen Amphitrite, and Prince Hades' parents wish them dead. We beg of you to take care of them, keep their identity a secret, train them, and tell them of their heritage. We beg of you, please take care of our children._

* * *

***I don't know Thalia and Jason's mother's first name, so I made one up.***


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note**

**I put a poll up for who you think should be on Percy's crew. I want about a dozen members other than Percy, Bianca, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Please vote!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm not posting another chapter until someone votes and I know who to put on the crew!**

**For those of you reading my other story, 'The New War: High School', I will update. I promise! I just have good ideas for this story and have a slight writer's block on my other story. Also, I am looking for a new title for this story. If you have a suggestion you can PM me or just put it in the reviews. Thanks!**

**I had a reviewer, a guest, ask about the ages I am doing in the story. The way my story was working, with their mother's dying and then the babies being left at the orphanage, it worked to have Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason the same age and Malcolm, Thalia, and Bianca the same age. I know it's not like in the books, but it worked better for me this way. Sorry if it confused you.**

**Thanks to the guest, PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, Jade, evrlrk, Fight99, and the other guest for reviewing. Also, the characters will be OOC; don't know if I mentioned that…**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Co. I own the plot. I also do not own Shakespeare's **_**Hamlet**_** or Homer's **_**Iliad **_**though I do quote them. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Seven years later**

**Royal palace in Olympia**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I stood in the center of the training room, holding my dagger in one hand. My two years older brother Malcolm stands opposite me holding his dagger. We circle each other, our stormy grey eyes analyzing the other's moves. Malcolm makes the first move and the fight is on. **(I know nothing of sword fighting so I am cutting to the end of the fight, sorry)** The fight ends when I have my and Malcolm's daggers crossed over Malcolm's throat where he lays on the ground. I am sitting on top of him and he gives me a smile.

"I surrender," he says with pride. "Good job Annie." I punch him in the face and scowl.

"Do not call me Annie," I warn.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Malcolm mocks. We get up and he leads me over to the training room. "I think it is time you got your own dagger."

"You really think so?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, you will be eight next month, so I do not see why not." I squeal and he leads me over to the dagger section. He knows I prefer daggers to any other kind of weapon hence why he did not ask what kind of weapon I want. Malcolm has a sword he calls 'Lightning Strike' and I have longed for my own.

"Which one should I get?" I ask eagerly. Malcolm shrugs then proceeds to show me how to choose the right weapon. After half an hour of searching I find the perfect one. It is Celestial Bronze, a rare metal in our kingdom.

"This one has an interesting history, Annabeth." Malcolm tells me solemnly. We are both mature for our ages of seven and nine, though we rarely act mature around each other. When we do, the other knows it is time to shut up and listen.

"What is it?" I ask. I love stories, especially fairy tales. Mother reads me a fairytale every night and we have memorized most of my books.

"Well, one hundred years ago, a girl named Artemisia, who was born in Greece, asked her father to make her a dagger." Malcolm began. "He argued with her about it for a while, claiming that no woman should carry weapons. Now, Artemisia was very determined to gain a weapon, so she went to the local blacksmith who had an apprentice by the name of Callias. Callias was in love with Artemisia and she loved him. They were only three years apart and he vowed to marry her once he got his own shop. Anyhow, Callias agreed to make Artemisia her dagger and soon it was done. She named it 'Agapi̱méni̱' which was Greek for 'Beloved.'" By now, Malcolm and I are back in my room, sitting on my bed.

"What happened next?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Well, Artemisia used Agapi̱méni̱ on multiple occasions and Callias trained with her constantly. Many times, Agapi̱méni̱ saved hers and Callias' lives. One day, she was attacked by wolves going to visit Callias and was saved by a man named Halcyon Green. Hal, as he preferred to be called, carried her to Callias' house, which was no more than a shack. Callias laid Artemisia on his bed and there she died. Her last words were 'This dagger will always protect the person wielding it. Take it Hal, for you tried to save me. Callias, my beloved, I will miss you.'" I hold back a sob and Malcolm puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Hal could not bear to use Artemisia's dagger, so he got it's story from Callias and then gave it away, telling the person whom he gave it to, to always tell its story. The dagger was traded until about a decade ago, when it came into the hands of our grandparents'. They gave it to Mother and Father as a wedding gift and now, it belongs to you." Malcolm finishes.

"That is sad," I say. "Whatever happened to Callias and Hal? What about Artemisia's parents? Surely they were distraught."

"No one knows." Malcolm replies. "All they know is that Artemisia's last words were right. So far, this dagger has saved everyone's lives that yielded it. And it will protect you." Later that night, as I lie in my bed, I think about Artemisia and more than ever, wish I were not a princess.

* * *

**Nine years later**

**Half-Blood Orphanage**

**Percy P.O.V**

"Bianca, Thalia," Chiron begins. We are sitting in his office, having been called here about an hour ago. However, we were celebrating Bia's birthday. She turned eighteen today and Thalia shall turn eighteen next week. We knew this would come; at eighteen you are told you need to leave the orphanage. You are an adult, so you must find your own way. Chiron hates it, but it is the royal law; it was put there by Queen Helen; King Frederick's wife after Queen Athena who died three years ago. She is cold hearted and no one likes her, but we all adore King Frederick.

"We need to leave," Bia states emotionlessly. "Thalia and I will be eighteen, so we must leave. However, we are taking our siblings with." Now, Thalia and Bianca biologically have one sibling each: Nico is Bianca's younger brother; Jason is Thalia's. However, Bia and Thalia have 'adopted' four children in the orphanage: Me (Perseus 'Percy' Jackson), Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang. The four of us are sixteen like Nico and Jason.

"I have no problem with that," Chiron tells her gently. "I will allow you to take Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Perseus. I was merely letting you know that you have a week after your birthday to pack and leave. I was also wondering if you wished to have help from the orphanage in finding a new home." We all smile at each other.

"We have it planned out." Thalia informs him.

"Alright," Chiron answers. One week later, we are packed and waiting in the front hall to tell Chiron goodbye. He pushes his wheelchair to us and hugs all of us. "Take care. Make sure you come and visit and try not to get into trouble." We all agree and soon we are off.

"So, is it off to the harbor?" Thalia asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jason replies. The eight of us take off; running like hell is chasing us. You see, one year ago we found a ship at the harbor for sale. It was broken and needed repairs badly. We were able to get the seller to sell it to us for fifty gold pieces, ten times less then it was, and we have since fixed it up. We plan on becoming pirates and sailing the world. We get to the ship which we named the _Princess Andromeda_ and board it. We then take off and never look back at Olympia. We are free.

* * *

**Two years later**

**Royal Palace of Olympia**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

_ "This goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory, this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appears no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapours. What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?"_ I am reading Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ when my stepmother, Helen, snatches it out of my hands.

"Annabeth," she sighs. "What have I told you about reading fictional stories? It is not lady-like nor is it princess-like." My mother, Queen Athena, died five years ago and Father remarried Helen shortly after for a king may not rule alone. Helen has two kids with him: four year old boys named Bobby and Matthew whom she wishes were the heirs instead of Malcolm and me.

"Mother did not care." I snap at her. "She told me to read to my heart's content and that is what I plan to do."

"Annabeth, you are eighteen years old and you have not found a suitor," Helen tells me. "Therefore, we are holding a ball and inviting all eligible, _noble_ bachelors. I am positive we will find you a suitor."

"News flash," I say. "I do not wish to marry. I will never marry." Helen's kind smile turns to a frown.

"You will pay for your impertinence," she announces. "You will be locked in your room all night. Furthermore, you may not have supper."

"Like I care," I retort as she closes the door to my room and locks it; though I do care. She took _Hamlet _and I have no other books in my room. With a sigh, I change into a less formal gown than the one I was wearing and open the secret corridor in my room. It leads to the training room and the library, though all I want now is to curl up with a good book. So I sneak to the library and snag the _Iliad_ by Homer and sneak back to my room to read it: "_Sing, goddess, the anger of Peleus' son Achilleus and its devastation, which put pains thousand fold upon the Achaians, hurled in their multitudes to the house of Hades strong souls of heroes, but gave their bodies to be the delicate feasting of dogs, of all birds, and the will of Zeus was accomplished since that time when first there stood in division of conflict Atreus' son the lord of men and brilliant Achilleus. . . ."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Once again, I will not update until at least five people vote in my poll for who should be on Percy's crew. Also, I will update 'The New War: High School' soon. I start school in six days, so my updating will most likely slow down. Sorry about that. Also, I made up the story to Annabeth's dagger, but in the books it was given to Halcyon Green by a girl who saved his life. Hal then gave it to Luke who gave it to Annabeth. I just wanted to spice it up a little. Anyway, review and vote please!**


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note**

**Thank you IXxAwEsOmExXI, guest 1, guest 2, Dawnwizard8010, kaleyvaughn3, allen r, and carlysibuna for reviewing and thanks to everyone who voted. I ended up with thirteen people on the pirate's crew. I know I said I was thinking about twelve people, but I had plans for one of the people that I had up and so I included him even though he wasn't in the top number, but he was pretty close and some people did vote for him. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

**Also, I am still looking for title ideas! If you have one, please let me know. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**One month later**

**Royal Palace of Olympia**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I stand next to Malcolm behind the oak doors that lead to our grand staircase and down to the ballroom waiting for our cue to enter. It is time for the ball and Helen has ordered me to find a suitor tonight or else she will choose one for me. I am wearing a sleeveless, white, floor length ball gown that clings to my upper body then extends below my waist. **(link for pic here) **Malcolm is dressed in a black tux with a white tie and black dress shoes. My hair is French braided and went down to my hips; Malcolm's hair is cut short and combed to stay out of his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Malcolm asks me.

"No," I admit. "I do not see why I need to marry. It is not as if I am the heir."

"I know Annabeth," Malcolm tells me softly. "But Mother would have wanted this. Please. Do it for Mother." I nod slowly. _This is for Mother._

* * *

**Later that night**

I was dancing with my father when a handsome man cuts in. He is wearing a black tux much like Malcolm's, but he has an emerald green tie instead of white. He is tall and has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look. He also has a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

"I am sorry to cut in, Your Majesty, but may I have the privilege of dancing with your daughter?" the man asks. He looks to be my age and I cannot help, but think he is pretty cute.

"Of course you may, Lucas," Father tells him. I take Lucas's hand and we start to dance.

"So, you are Lucas?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I am," he twirls me around, "but I prefer Luke."

"What is your full title, Luke," I ask. "My stepmother has never mentioned you."

"I am a duke," he informs me. "My father is Duke Hermes of Olympus and my mother Duchess May."

"Well Duke Lucas…" I trail off.

"Castellan," he informs me, a smile on his face. "My surname is Castellan."

"Very well," I begin. "Duke Lucas Castellan of Olympus, might I have the privilege to ask your age?"

"Well, I know you are eighteen, just turned eighteen four months ago, am I right?" Luke questions me.

"You are," I answer, wondering what he was getting at.

"I, on the other hand, turned eighteen four months before you. Therefore, I am currently eighteen, but will turn nineteen in four months." We talk the rest of the evening and the next day I tell Helen I found my suitor.

"Oh," she looks excited and so does Father. "Whom did you choose?"

"Luke Castellan."

* * *

**Seven months later**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Just off the coast of Ogygia**

**Percy P.O.V**

I reread the newspaper article and cannot believe my luck. I let out a low whistle and my crew comes running to the top deck. They sit around the oak table that has a map taped on it. I look around and find everyone is here.

"What's up Perce?" Jason asks me. I throw the article on the table and everyone gasps. I don't blame them because there, on the front page, is our ticket to fortune:

* * *

**Princess Annabeth Chase Getting Married**

_Queen Helen and King Frederick have announced that their daughter, Princess Annabeth, 18, is marrying Duke Lucas Castellan of Olympia, 19, in one week's time. Tomorrow the King, Queen, Princess, and Princes Malcolm, 21, Robert, 5, and Matthew, 5, are leaving for Olympus for the wedding. Apparently Princess Annabeth met Duke Lucas seven months ago at her ball and they have been planning their wedding since._

"_I am excited to be marrying Luke," Princess Annabeth said in an interview. "When I met him at the ball, I knew he was the one." The boat they are taking will stop at the coast of Ogygia for the night before finishing its course to Olympus._

_Silena Beauregard of the Olympia Times_

* * *

"So, tomorrow, the Princess and her family will be on the coast of Ogygia, which is right there," Leo points to the coast that is merely a mile away.

"So, we are going to capture her, right?" Nico asks. "This is our golden opportunity."

"Yes we are," I tell my crew confidently. "Tomorrow night, Princess Annabeth Chase will be our prisoner." My crew cheers and we set to work making plans. Finally we have our decision: Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico will distract the guards; when the guards are distracted, I will give Will the signal and he will shoot a blunt arrow at the royal family, knocking them unconscious. Travis and Connor will throw the princess in a burlap sack and we will then board our ship where Grover is waiting for the signal to take off.

Later that night, I lay in my bed wondering if we are doing the right thing and if we can accomplish it. _We can do this_, I think to myself confidently. _We have the best crew there is._

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm going fishing with my dad and I ran out of time to write more, but I wanted to post another chapter. Not sure when I will continue with 'A New War: High School'. I still have writer's block, so sorry. Next chapter, I will post a full list of the crew members and include how they got on the crew. Please review.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note**

**Thanks Jedi1, guest 1, guest 2, Dawnwizard8010, HuntressJadeOfPoseidon, and guest 3 for reviewing. If I confuse anyone when I say thank you to 'guest 1' or 'guest 2', I am sorry. That's just how I make sure I thank everyone who reviews. For example, 3 guests reviewed last chapter, so I thank guest 1, guest 2, and guest 3 for reviewing. Those aren't usernames; it's just the number of guests who reviewed. I hope that makes sense.**

**For anyone who is reading my other story 'The New War: High School', I am deleting it, but it is up for adoption.**

**One more thing: Updates are going to slow down. I start school on the 14****th**** and Confirmation starts the 20****th****, so no updates on Wednesdays starting the 20****th**** unless I get extra time. It may be a few weeks between updates, it may not. I will update every chance I get though.**

**So in this chapter, Annabeth is finally captured, but it is mostly about the crew once she gets captured. I just wanted to introduce the crew to you.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. If I was, Bianca would never have died.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**The next night**

**Coast of Ogygia**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Malcolm and I sit side by side under a palm tree waiting for servants to bring us food and water. It is nearing dusk and Father said we will stay on Ogygia for the night before continuing our journey to Olympus. I am to be wed to Luke in six days. _Luke_, I think dreamily. _Soon I will be yours._

"Your Highnesses?" my maid, Piper McLean, walks up to us along with Malcolm's servant Chris Rodriguez and his guard Clarisse la Rue. My guard, Charles Beckendorf, is talking to the captain of the ship; a man by the name of Nereus. An older man whom most call the 'Old Man of the Sea'; Nereus is very smart and not only is he the best captain on the Royal Navy, but many people go to him for advice because he claims to know all.

"Yes Piper?" Malcolm asks.

"The Queen wishes for you to remain close to the ship," Piper tells us. Beckendorf walks up to us at this moment.

"It is probably best if you do," he informs us. "There are many pirates that roam these waters and Nereus says that last he heard Captain Percy Jackson and his crew were off the coast of Ogygia."

"Percy Jackson?" I ask. I have never heard the name, but judging by his expression, Malcolm has.

"Percy Jackson is a pirate," Chris tells me. "There is actually a story about him, though I do not remember it."

"I do," Malcolm speaks up. "Sit down, everyone." Piper sits next to me, Beckendorf next to her. Chris and Clarisse sit closer to Malcolm, but we still make a circle.

"You know the story?" Clarisse asks him.

"I do," Malcolm confirms. "Father and I made it our business to learn about the most feared pirate. We hoped it would lead to us bringing him and his crew down, but he has no weakness, it seems. Anyhow, it began near nineteen years ago. Perseus Jackson actually shares a birthday with Annabeth; Same day and same year."

"He does?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes," replies Malcolm. "Now, Perseus Jackson, Percy to his friends and family, grew up in an orphanage in Olympia; Half-Blood Orphanage, it is called. It is run by Chiron Brunner who used to train soldiers for the royal army until an accident that rendered his legs useless. Percy has no blood siblings and no one knows who his father is. He was left on the doorstep with four other babies: Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Bianca di Angelo. Chiron only knows their last names because of a note he found on the doorstep with them that said their ages and birthdays. Jason, Nico, and Percy were born on the same day; Bianca and Thalia are three years older. Because of the note, we know that Percy's mother was Sally Jackson; a village woman who died in childbirth. It is assumed his father left him at the orphanage."

"Why is this important?" Piper asks. "Who cares about his childhood?"

"His childhood explains how he became who he is. Now, Percy, Bianca, Thalia, Jason, and Nico created their own little family. Father and I had talked to Chiron about them while trying to learn more about him. Chiron said that Bianca and Thalia acted like the mothers in the group, always protecting Percy, Nico, and Jason. They were pretty much their parents. Eight years after they arrived at the orphanage, three more children arrived: Frank Zhang who was nine, Leo Valdez who was eight, and Hazel Levesque who was six. Thalia and Bianca 'adopted' them and soon they all acted as if they grew up together. Helen made a law that when they turn eighteen, orphans must leave the orphanage. Percy was fifteen when Thalia and Bianca had to leave. Chiron allowed Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy, Nico, and Jason to go with them. That is when they became pirates. They bought their ship _The Princess Andromeda_ and were never heard from again. Until word of their crimes came around about a year later; since then, they and their crew have become feared pirates."

"Nice to know you have heard of us." I hear. Then, the world goes black.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Will in the palm tree that the princess, prince, and their servants were sitting under when I heard they were talking about me. I signaled everyone else over and soon we were listening to my life story. After the prince finished, I couldn't help it.

"Nice to know you have heard of us." I said. Then I signaled to Will to shoot them with the blunt tip arrows.

"You captured how many people?" Thalia exclaimed angrily when we got back. Bianca hit me upside the head as I walked by. I then instructed Will and the Stolls to take them down to the cells and signaled to Grover to leave. Now, we are sitting on the top deck with the six prisoners below and Thalia is still angry.

"Sorry Thals," I apologize again. "I just could not help it. Besides, taking the princess _and_ the prince? That is double the money."

"I know Perce, but it is also easier for us to get caught."

"I know," I get up and give her a hug which she gladly accepts.

"What now?" Travis asks.

"Now we figure out a ransom and give it to the kingdom of Olympus." Nico replies. "Will, get the paper, quill, and ink." **(AN: I haven't really figured out a year for this, but it's about 1700s, maybe 1800s so there are no pens.) **Will obeys and while he does that, I reminisce about how he came onto our crew and became our cabin boy, though he is only two years younger than us. **(AN: I looked it up and cabin boys are normally young, but I wanted Will to be two years younger since I don't know his real age and him being a cabin boy is somewhat important to the story)**

* * *

**/flashback – One year ago/**

It was a normal day for our crew and Thalia, Bianca, and I were discussing whether or not to hire more crew members. The three of us basically ran the ship: If anyone asked, I was the captain, but in truth, our crew was more like a democracy with Thalia, Bianca, and I giving the final say. We were, without a doubt; different from most crews, but this is how we liked it.

"We have a dozen crew members," Bianca reasoned. "I think that is enough."

"That is true," Thalia admitted. "But normal crews have more."

"Have we not agreed we are different from most crews?" I asked them.

"Percy has a point." Bianca agreed with me. "Let us just wait it out and see if we need more." Currently, our crew consisted of the 'original eight', as the other members liked to call us: Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I. But we had four people sign up when we posted our list: Katie is now our cook, Travis and Connor are the best with heists, and Grover normally steers, but he does odd jobs as well.

'You guys might want to see this," Travis said as he opened the door leading to our meeting room. "There is another ship in the distance and I think it is a cargo ship." We had rushed up to the deck and promptly attacked the ship before invading it. Nico, Jason, and I ran onto the ship with our swords while Bianca and Thalia had stayed behind with their bow and arrows in case we needed backup. Travis and Connor followed us and then slipped off to find the cargo hold. We had called a retreat after collecting a few items, but when we got back to our ship, we noticed Travis was still on the other ship.

"Connor, where is your brother?" I asked him.

"I do not know. He was right behind me." Connor answered worriedly. If Travis was caught on the other ship, he could be executed for theft.

"I am right here," Travis appeared with another boy in tow. He looked to be fifteen and had a surfer-body, sun-kissed hair, and blue eyes; he was about 6'0 and had an athletic build.

"Travis where were you?" Thalia demanded. "And who is this?"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. Remember when I mentioned we were like a family with Thalia and Bianca as the mothers? Well, Thalia and Bianca really live up to the mother potential and yet again 'adopted' some friends. "I was in the storage area when I heard footsteps and this guy showed up. I did not know what to do, so I pulled out my dagger and forced him to come with me." We had never had prisoners before and we really didn't know what to do. So Bianca told Travis to put the boy in the cells below deck and we gathered around to talk about what to do with him.

"Well, what should we do with him?" Thalia asked once Travis joined us.

"I do not know," Travis admitted. "All I knew was that I could not get caught, so I took him with me."

"Maybe we could keep him aboard. Make him a cabin boy or something?" Grover suggested.

"That might work," Nico answered.

"How about we question him and then decide if we want to keep him aboard." Frank suggested. We all agreed and I was nominated to go get him. I found him trying to get out, but he stopped when he saw me. I pulled out my sword, _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, and pointed it at the boy when I opened the door.

"Come with me, if you try to run, I will not hesitate to kill you." I threatened him. He nodded and followed me to our meeting room; he didn't try to run once. I tied him to a post in the room and we formed a half circle around him.

"What is your name?" Jason asked.

"William Solace, but I prefer Will," the boy answered.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen."

"Who are your parents?" Thalia asked next.

"Apollo Solace is my father. I do not know who my mother is."

"What were you doing on that ship?" I asked finally.

"My father got a job offer to be the royal doctor for King Zeus and Queen Hera of Olympus. We do not have the money to get places on a passenger ship, so we asked one of my father's friends if we could hitch a ride on his cargo ship."

"Do you have siblings?" Bianca asked.

"I had a half brother named Michael Yew, he was my father's son, but he died last year."

"Do you have any questions for us?" I asked him curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I am Perseus Jackson and this is my crew."

* * *

**/flashback over/**

We had asked Will if he would join our crew and he asked what the other option was. Without thinking, I blurted out death. His face had paled and he quickly agreed to become part of our crew. We had talked and decided he'd become a cabin boy. A cabin boy generally waited on the officers on the crew and acted as a servant to the captain, but we've basically made him a servant to the whole crew. He also helps when we rob ships.

"So Perce, what do we want it to say?" Leo asks me. I look up startled and notice Will has returned with the paper, quill, and ink.

"Let me write it," Thalia answers for me. Leo hands her the supplies and she writes out this note:

_To Duke Hermes Castellan, Duchess May Castellan, Duke Lucas Castellan, Queen Helen, and King Frederick:_

_We have captured your daughter, Princess Annabeth Chase, and your son, Prince Malcolm Chase. If you wish see the prince and princess alive again, you will leave $10,000 on Ogygia under the rock shaped like a trident on August 18__th__. If you do not, we will kill the prince and princess. Do not attempt to capture us or you will regret it._

_Anonymous_

It is currently July 18th, so that gives them one month to get the money. One month that we will hold the prince and princess captive. One month until we get all the money we need to find out who our parents are.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So yeah, they want the money to find out who their biological parents are. Anyway, here's a list of the crew (I made up some ages):**

**The Original 8 (as the Stolls call them)**

**Perseus 'Percy' Jackson – 18**

**Thalia Grace – 21**

**Jason Grace – 18**

**Nico di Angelo – 18**

**Bianca di Angelo – 21**

**Hazel Levesque – 16**

**Leo Valdez – 18**

**Frank Zhang – 19**

**Other Crew Members**

**Grover Underwood – 21; odd jobs, first mate**

**Travis Stoll – 19; thief; leads most robberies; Katie's boyfriend**

**Connor Stoll – 18; thief; leads most robberies**

**Katie Gardner – 19; chef; Travis' girlfriend**

**William 'Will' Solace – 16; cabin boy**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note**

**I wasn't going to update today, but its Percy's Jackson birthday today, so I figured I should. It's not the best, but I updated!**

**Thank you guest 1, guest 2, dawnwizard8010, Jedi1, Rm2367, and Allyson for reviewing. I've had some people ask about if I am going to bring Tyson into the story, but I don't know. I might bring him in, but I don't really have a place for him in the story. If you have an idea of how I could incorporate him in, I might add him. Also, Piper is in this story. I had someone ask why she wasn't, but she is. She's Annabeth's maid, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Bianca and Zoe would still be alive.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning in a strange room, wearing strange clothes, and after having the strangest dream. I am wearing a plain brown dress like what servants wear. Malcolm is lying next to me wearing a white shirt and black pants; Chris and Beckendorf are on the other side of the, room? I don't know where we are.

Anyhow, Chris and Beckendorf are on the other side of the room dressed the same as Malcolm. Clarisse and Piper are lying near Chris and Beckendorf wearing the same brown dress I am and I almost laugh at the sight of Clarisse in a dress; until a random man walks into the room. That's when I start to scream, waking Malcolm, Beckendorf, Chris, Piper, and Clarisse and startling the man.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Your Highness," the man looks nervous and as he gets closer, I realize he looks a couple years younger than me.

"Get away from her," growls Malcolm. Beckendorf moves to stand in front of me; Clarisse is next to him, shielding Malcolm. Piper and Chris crawl over to us and sit by Malcolm and me. The man raises his hands.

"I am sorry," he tells us. "I did not mean to startle you. I was only bringing breakfast for you." He points to a tray that I hadn't noticed. It has bowls of what appears to be oatmeal.

"Who are you?" Beckendorf snaps.

"I am…" the boy stops mid-sentence as someone yells from above us.

"William!" the boy, who I suppose is William, flinches. "What is going on down there? Who was screaming? Do I need to come down?"

"No Captain," William responds quickly. "It was just the princess. She was startled when I walked in. She is okay now." William holds his breath as the other person appears to be thinking before he responds.

"Okay, but one more noise down there and I am coming down myself. And you know what happens if I have to come down, right?"

"Y-yes Captain," William stutters. I notice he is pale and trembling in what appears to be fear.

"Who are you?" Beckendorf asks his voice dangerously low.

"William Solace," the boy answers. I gasp as a memory comes back:

* * *

**/flashback – Six years ago/**

I was sitting outside the palace, hoping my mother would be healed soon. My father had called in the best doctor, Apollo Solace, from the kingdom of Atlantis where he lived. Apollo had arrived with a boy, his son he had claimed. Said son was sitting next to me. Malcolm was in the room with Father, but I was not allowed in.

"What is your name?" I asked suddenly. The boy looked up from the toy he was playing with; it was a simple toy: a wood cup with a ball tied to it with string. You had to try and get the ball in the cup. I had never played with one, but Father told me the toys were common in poor areas.

"William, but everyone calls me Will, Your Highness," he answered softly.

"And how old are you William?"

"I am ten, Your Highness."

"No more with that 'Your Highness' crap," I ordered. "Want to play something? I simply cannot sit here doing nothing while my mother is in there ill."

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulder and put the toy down. "What would you like to play?"

"How about we each tell our favorite story, but with people we know as the characters." I suggested, naming a game Malcolm and I played constantly.

"Very well, I will play. Would you like to start?"

"Okay. I will do the myth of Ariadne, for my mother has a story very similar," I began. **(AN: Sorry if I get the myth mixed up; I don't know it that well. Plus, I am making it about her mother, but still going along with the original myth.)** "There once was a young woman named Athena who lived in the kingdom of Olympus. Athena was a duchess; her mother was Metis and she never met her father. One day, she met a young man named Theseus who needed help fighting a man they called Minotaur. Theseus promised her that if she helped him, he would marry her. Athena agreed and after slaying the man, Theseus and Athena ran away to a deserted island. There, Athena was abandoned, for Theseus did not wish to marry a woman warrior. For two years, Athena survived on the island until she was rescued by a man named Frederick who made her his wife. Shortly after they married, he told her he was a king and they now live happily ever after. Your turn," I told him.

"Well, have you ever heard the story of the Greek god Hephaestus?" William asked me.

"Of course I have," I answered, trying not to sound haughty.

"Well, that is the story I am basing mine off of," he paused before he continued. **(AN: Once again, the story doesn't really follow the myth, but keep in mind they are twelve and ten.) **"There once was a man named Apollo who was in love with a woman, but he did not know if the woman loved him for she never told him her name. After two years of marriage, Apollo confessed that he had had an affair with another woman and she had just given birth to a child; a son they named Michael. However, his lover did not survive and now he had a child to care for. His wife was angry and told him that she too was pregnant. She then told him that she would give birth to his child, but leave right after. Five months later, she gave birth to a baby boy whom she named William. Apollo begged his wife not to leave, but she replied 'If you do not love me enough to not have an affair, I will not stay.' To which Apollo replied 'I loved you, but I do not even know if you love me for you will not tell me your name.' His wife was furious and left then. She never returned and Apollo swore to never love again."

We sat in silence then; each of us thinking about the other's story. Fifteen minutes later, the door to my mother's room opened and my father, Malcolm, and the doctor stepped out. I stood up quickly, William following suit.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I am very sorry Princess," Apollo bowed his head. "She will live for about a year and then die." I started to cry when my father and Malcolm left to speak to Apollo some more. William pulled me into a hug and whispered to me, telling me it would be okay. Nearly a year later, my mother died and my father announced he had another wife. Mother had apparently told him to remarry before she died so she would know he could move on. His new wife was pregnant and gave birth a month later to twin boys. Apollo helped with the birth and once again, William tagged along. We spoke for a little before he left and I never saw him again.

* * *

**/end of flashback/**

"William?" I ask tentatively.

"You remember me?" he asks, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I do," I answer. "Oh William; I always wished to see you again." I give him a hug, which he returns.

"Excuse me," Clarisse speaks up. "But how do you know each other?"

"William's father is the doctor that helped Helen with her birth and told us that Mother had about a year to live." I answer, wiping tears from my eyes. "He sat with me while I waited to hear if my mother would be okay. What are you doing here now, William?"

"Well I…" he is about to answer, but another man comes in. He is tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes. "M-master Travis. W-what are you doing down here?"

"The captain sent me to get you. You were taking too long. I mean, I know you are slow sometimes, but it does not take half an hour to drop food off for the prisoners. So, naturally Thalia and Bianca assumed you were conversing with them. And it appears they were right." The man replies. He raises an eyebrow. "So, you know the princess personally?"

"W-well not r-really sir," William answers nervously. "I have just seen her before."

"Do not lie to me, William." The man scolds him. "I heard the whole thing. You comforted the princess after her mother died, which means you guys were close. Come with me William." He orders sharply. "I am sure the captain will want to hear about this." He grabs William's wrist and yanks him out the door; slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

I am playing a card game with Nico and Jason when Travis barges in, dragging a terrified Will behind him. We set our cards down and I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Travis, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"What did Will do this time?" Jason asks bored.

"Apparently he knows the princess personally." Travis tells us. "He was talking to her and I heard her tell the other prisoners that he comforted her when her mother died."

"Oh really." Jason is clearly interested now, as is Nico.

"So, William. You took forever to give the prisoners food, why?"

"W-well, I had taken the food down, but the princess screamed when I got down there. Probably because she woke up in a strange room and a strange man walked in," William begins nervously. "I quieted her down and when they asked who I was, I told them my name. The princess recognized my name and told her brother who I was."

"Yes, but were you supposed to be _talking_ to the prisoners or feeding them?"

"Feeding them, captain," William responds quietly.

"Very well," I nod my head. "No lunch or dinner tonight William. And I will send someone else to feed the prisoners. If I catch you talking to them again, you will be punished way more severely. Am I understood?"

"Yes captain." Will bows before leaving the room.

"I do not trust him," Jason states after Travis leaves.

"Nor do I," I admit. "We will need to keep a close eye on him. I will not put it past him to help them escape. Then all our hard work would be for naught."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So what do you think about somewhat mean Percy? I figured since he's a pirate and Will is their servant/prisoner he would be mean to him. Let me know what you think. And once again, I am sorry about taking forever to update. (In case you couldn't tell yet, I say sorry a lot.) Review please! Thanks.**

**Happy Birthday Percy Jackson!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note**

**So, I have a few things to address. First off, I asked if you guys liked mean Percy. I had a few people comment on that: **

**dawnwizard8010: I was trying to make Percy mean to Will, but I asked last chapter in the author's note if people liked that. I was only making him mean to Will. Sorry if you don't like him being mean.**

**Allyson: I am glad you like mean Percy.**

**Green eyes: I like that idea. I will try and make it like that. Thanks for telling me your thoughts.**

**So, I really like Percy being mean to Will, but I am going to try to make it like Will is more of an annoying little brother.**

**Anyhow, thank you hungergamesfangirl100, Green eyes, Allyson, dawnwizard8010, and allen r for reviewing. Reviews mean so much to me even if they are criticism, so please review! I want you to like this story and if you don't like something, tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story; Rick Riordan does. If I did a lot would be different and there would've been an unfortunate accident involving Octavian. *grins evilly***

* * *

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Well?" I ask Beckendorf after a few seconds. He is fiddling around with a wire, trying to unlock the door to the room we are being kept in.

"It is no use," Beckendorf tells me after a few seconds. "I cannot get it."

"Well, we have to get out of here somehow," Clarisse growls.

"You are not going to be able to." I whirl around and see a man standing in the doorway. He is tall with raven black hair and sea green eyes. The man William called Master Travis is behind him along with another tall man with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Malcolm narrows his eyes at the man and he chuckles.

"Come now. Do you not recognize the man whose life story you know by heart?"

"You are Percy Jackson," I speak up and the man nods.

"I am. And you must be Princess Annabeth. I have to say, I thought you were prettier than you are. Oh well, I suppose all princesses cannot be pretty." I huff and cross my arms over my chest, staring at Percy Jackson.

"Perce, Thals and Bia said not to provoke her or be mean to her." The blonde man states calmly.

"Whatever," Percy rolls his eyes. "Connor, tie them up. I want them tied to the mast so we all can talk to them."

"Yes Captain," the man William called Master Travis replies. Percy and the blonde walk out of the room while Connor ties us up. He leads us up on deck and ties us to the mast where about a dozen people are gathered. I see William laughing with a Latino, but he stops when Percy walks up to me.

"Welcome to the _Princess Andromeda_ Your Highnesses," He mocks bow and I glare at him. "Let's start with introductions. I am Percy Jackson; those are my siblings Jason and Thalia Grace and Nico and Bianca di Angelo. And this is the rest of our crew. There's Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener, and Will Solace."

"Why are you telling us this?" Malcolm asks. "We could turn you in the minute we get home." _Very true Malcolm, but why did you tell him?_ I think angrily. Percy smiles arrogantly and my hatred for him turns into full fleshed anger.

"Yes, but would you turn in your friends?" I am very confused and I can tell the other are too. Percy nods to Thalia who steps forward eagerly.

"You see, most crews have two dozen members; our crew is half that size. You and your sister are valuable to us; we will let you go home and you will not be part of our crew." Bianca picks up where Thalia leaves off.

"So, your four friends have a decision to make. They can either become pirates, die, or fight Percy to be let free. If they lose to Percy, then they have to choose between the other two options. So, what is your choice?"

"You cannot do this!" I shout. "Leave them out of this." I will not be responsible for my best friends' deaths.

"I would really shut up if I were you," Frank states calmly. "Perce has no tolerance for disobedience. Actually, none of us do." Will lowers his eyes and I make a mental note to talk to him later, if I can talk to him later. I hope he didn't get into too much trouble for talking with me.

"Have you made your decision?" Nico asks. My friends nod and Nico points to Beckendorf. "State your name and your choice."

"Charles Beckendorf. I choose to join your crew." No surprise there; Beckendorf may be a guard but he will not risk his death. He is probably going to try and escape later and get home to his fiancée, Silena.

"Chris Rodriguez. I will also join your crew." Once again, his choice is not a surprise. Chris isn't a fighter.

"Piper McLean; I will fight Percy." Percy's crew exchanges shocked looks, but a quick glare from Thalia makes them quit. _Percy is so going to get it._ Piper is actually a very good fighter and Percy has no chance of beating her.

"Clarisse la Rue; I will also fight Percy." _Of course Clarisse is going to fight. She's no wimp._ I tell myself. Percy nods and motion for the Stolls who step towards us.

"Tomorrow at noon I will send someone down to get you. We will then fight. Remember, if you lose you may choose death or become a pirate and if you win you will be set free, but _only_ the person who wins." And with that, we are dragged back down to the room and locked up. I officially hate Percy Jackson.

* * *

**So, I was going to end there, but decided it was too short. So here's some Percy-Will bonding time.**

**Percy P.O.V**

"Captain? You wanted to see me?" Will is standing in my doorway and I motion for him to come into my room. You see, I may act like I hate Will, but I don't. I think of him as a little brother. I just need to make sure he stays loyal to the crew; therefore some hostility is required.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Will raises an eyebrow and I let out a sigh.

"I did not mean to yell at you Will; But I need you to understand you are to not talk to the prisoners." William nods slowly.

"I understand Captain. It is hard, though. I remember when I caught Master Travis on the ship and he brought me over here. I remember having to make the choice and I can empathize with them."

"Do not do it again. I understand that you feel bad for them, but I cannot have you talking to them. Otherwise you will have to earn our trust again. Understand?"

"Yes captain. May I go now?" I nod and dismiss him before falling asleep.

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V**

I lay on my bed; tossing and turning all night. Finally, I come to a decision: _I am going to help them escape._

* * *

**And scene; I wonder who the mystery P.O.V is? *grins evilly* Anyway, review please! Thank you! Sorry it's so short!  
**


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for the wait! School started, Confirmation started, and I had a really busy weekend! Hopefully I will put up a few chapters this weekend, but no promises.**

**Anyway, thanks hungergamesfangirl100, mmlloki, Dawnwizard8010, Greeneyes (your review meant a lot to me!), Allyson, and Katsfakecakes for reviewing.**

**Also, I did some research on how to address royalty and other aspects of royal life since I have no clue how they live or how to address; so this chapter is hopefully accurate where as I may have messed up a few things in past chapters. Okay? Okay. (Who knows where that's from? If you know, I'll love you forever! It's one of my favorite books!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson… well, you've all heard about what would change. So, yeah. I don't own PJO. *sobs in a corner***

* * *

**Four days later**

**Kingdom of Olympus**

**The Palace of Duke Hermes**

**Luke P.O.V**

"She has been what?" I ask in disbelief.

"She has been captured by pirates," King Frederick replies. I growl and my father shoots me a warning look.

"What happened?" he asks.

"We were resting on Ogygia, about to go to bed. Annabeth and Malcolm went off with their servants, probably to get some peace and quiet. Next thing we know, pirates are at our camp and Annabeth, Malcolm, and their servants are gone." Queen Helen replies, dabbing her eyes gently with a handkerchief. I can tell she's faking tears, but Annabeth's little brothers, Bobby and Matthew I think, are sobbing.

"Your Grace?" a page enters the room cautiously and Father beckons him in. He bows and hands my father an envelope. "The guards received this a little while ago. It is address to you."

"Thank you. You may go." Father dismisses him. He bows and hurries out of the room.

"What is it dear?" Mother asks curiously. Father opens it cautiously and reads it quickly, his expression getting more worried with each word he reads.

"It appears to be a ransom letter," he answers gravely.

"Is it a ransom for Annabeth and Malcolm?" King Frederick inquires anxiously.

"It is. It reads:

_To Duke Hermes Castellan, Duchess May Castellan, Duke Lucas Castellan, Queen Helen, and King Frederick:_

_We have captured your daughter, Princess Annabeth Chase, and your son Prince Malcolm Chase. If you wish see the prince and princess alive again, you will leave $10,000 on Ogygia under the rock shaped like a trident on August 18__th__. If you do not, we will kill the prince and princess. Do not attempt to capture us or you will regret it._

_Anonymous._"

"$10,000!" screeches Queen Helen. "Surely they do not expect us to pay it!"

"I will do anything to get my daughter and son back," King Frederick tells her gravely.

"And I will do anything for my fiancée," I speak up. "Perhaps we can find these pirates and capture them."

"Mayhap, but that is exactly what they want us to do. Perchance we could wait a little. It is only July 23rd; we have twenty-six days to figure out what to do. Surely we must act swiftly lest they follow through with the threat." Mother answers thoughtfully. She has always been the best at keeping a calm head in situations such as this, where as Father and I act without thinking.

"Whatever we do, we must inform King Zeus and Queen Hera of this immediately. Perhaps they could be a bit of help." King Frederick replies.

"That is very true. I will see if I cannot get a meeting with His Majesty. In the meanwhile, Luke I want you to see what you can find out about pirates nearby." Father orders me.

"Yes Father," I stand up and bow to King Frederick and Queen Helen before leaving for my quarters. My manservant, Alabaster, and guard, Ethan, follow me. I enter my chambers and motion for Ethan to leave. Alabaster helps me dress in a simple peasant outfit and then I call for Ethan to come back in.

"Yes Your Grace?" Ethan asks.

"I am going into the village to find out what I can about my fiancée's kidnappers. I want you to come with, but follow behind. Do not cause a commotion. It is vital that I go undercover."

"Yes Your Grace." Ethan bows and leaves, presumably to change.

"And I, Your Grace? What do you wish for me to do?" Alabaster questions me.

"You will come with. You know I lose my temper easily and if that is about to happen, I want you there to calm me lest I do something I will later regret."

"Yes Your Grace. When do we depart?"

"We depart as soon as possible. Be ready; you should change." Alabaster bows and hurries out of my chambers leaving me to ponder about the ransom for my fiancée and worry if I will ever see her again.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

**Village of Arendelle (Couldn't think of any other name)**

I step into the local tavern and immediately make my way to the back of the room where my acquaintance sits. She claims to know everything about everyone and I am hoping she can tell of pirates that sail these waters and may have taken Annabeth. Alabaster stays by my side while Ethan sits at a nearby, unoccupied table and orders a beer.

"How may I be of help this time?" She raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip of her beer.

"I need to know of pirates that sail these waters. Do you know anything?" I demand. Alabaster is sitting next to me and he places a hand on my thigh, sending a silent warning to watch my temper.

"Maybe I do, for the right price." She is always like this, demanding money before she tells anything. I sigh, but pull out a bag of gold coins. One coin is the equivalent of ten dollars and in all; there are $1,000 in there.

"Is that sufficient?" She counts the money and then nods.

"But, you know I do not give out information to just anyone. He," she points an accusing dagger at Alabaster, "must leave."

"I swear on the River Styx, you can trust him." Thunder booms outside, but I dismiss it as a coincidence. Everyone knows the gods aren't real and that an oath on the Styx doesn't come back to haunt you if broken.

"I suppose he can stay. Why do you need to know of pirates? If you are looking for a specific crew, you need to let me know what they did."

"They kidnapped Princess Annabeth and Prince Malcolm," I inform her. She pauses for a moment, mug to her lips.

"Only one pirate is brave enough to do that."

"Who is it?"

"Why, Percy Jackson of course. Have you not heard the stories of the poor orphans who became infamous pirates?"

"I am afraid my parents keep track of what I learn." I reply coldly. Once again, Alabaster puts his hand on my thigh to warn me of my temper.

"Last I heard Percy and his crew were in Atlantis. Though some believe they were in Tartarus. At any rate, no one knows where they are or who exactly they are."

"That is unfortunate. I was really hoping to find out more."

"I am sorry Your Grace, but I can be of no more help." The way she says 'Your Grace' is mocking; she is letting me know, once again, that she does not fully trust me.

"Thank you very much, but I must be going. Alabaster, come." I stand up and turn to leave, but turn to the girl with the bright red hair once again. "Once again, thank you for your help, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And Rachel is officially in my story! I created a poll for who you guys want the traitor to be. No promises that the winner will be the traitor, but I would like to know who you think it should be. The choices for those who cannot vote on my poll are Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Grover Underwood, or Katie Gardner.**

**Just to be clear: The traitor is the one that is thinking about helping Annabeth, Malcolm, and their servants escape.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note**

**So here's the update! I know who the traitor is going to be, so you don't have to vote anymore. I'm hoping to have Percabeth in this chapter, but when I start writing chapters they normally don't finish the way I expect, so we'll see.**

**Thanks hungergamesfangirl100, camphalfbloodisreal, NoNumbersInMyUsername, Dawnwizard8010, guest 1, guest 2, and Greeneyes for reviewing.**

**And I had someone ask if Rachel is going to help Percy. My answer is: you'll see. *grins evilly***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Same Day; Early Morning**

**26 Days until Ransom is to Be Paid**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I sit in my cell, watching as Malcolm, Beckendorf, and Clarisse discuss ways to escape. Even though Captain Percy said four days ago that Clarisse and Piper would fight for their freedom, they have yet to fight him. Clarisse believes he is trying to frighten them and if that's true it has not worked.

"Excuse me?" I look up and see William standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" sneers Clarisse. William hasn't been down since the day he got in trouble with the captain. I was wondering when he would be down again. He has nothing in his hands and I wonder why he is here.

"Clarisse, be nice." I order. She looks as if she is going to argue, but a sharp glance from Malcolm stops her. "What are you going down here William? You have not been down in four days."

"Captain Percy has ordered me to come get you. It is time for the fights." William announces. We nod and follow him up to the deck where the whole crew is waiting. Captain Percy stands by who I believe is his first mate, but I may be wrong. I recognize Travis and Connor, the brothers who look exactly alike except for their heights and who have been feeding us.

"Are you ready?" Captain Percy asks as Clarisse and Piper step up in the middle of the crowd. William floats to the back and ends up next to the Latino, Leo I believe is his name, who smiles when he sees him and tells him something that makes him laugh.

"We are ready," Piper answers confidently.

"Alright," Captain Percy nods, his jet black hair falling into his sea-green eyes as he does so. "Bia, you want to go over the rules?"

"My pleasure," an Italian beauty steps up. I recognize her as Bianca, Captain Percy's 'sister'. "You will each fight Percy one-on-one; if you win, you will be set free, but only the person who wins. You may not switch out with someone else, have them be set free and you take their place as prisoner or aboard the crew. If you lose, you may choose between death and becoming a pirate."

"The rules for the fight are simple," Leo steps up this time. "You are given one weapon, but no shield. I will be the referee, meaning I will make sure what you are doing is legal. You may not maim further than a simple scratch or you forfeit the match and automatically lose. Clarisse la Rue, you will fight first. Please step forward and everyone else; please form a circle around them." Everyone does so and another pirate, Katie I believe, steps forward.

"Percy, your weapon choice?" she asks it as if it is a stupid question. And it must be as everyone else smirks as well.

"Just Riptide please," he responds. Katie nods and snaps her fingers. William steps forward and hands Captain Percy a beautiful sword with the writing _Anaklusmos_ on the side. It appears to be made out of Celestial Bronze, a rare metal.

"And Clarisse, what type of weapon will you be using?" Katie asks.

"Do you have spears?" she asks. Katie nods and snaps her fingers. William steps forward again, this time a spear in his hand. He hands it to Clarisse who tests it out with a simple swing and then nods. "This will do."

"One more thing," Katie adds. "If you lose and become a pirate, you may keep the weapon you fought with if you so choose to. Leo?"

"Step forward please; Ready your weapons; and fight!" Leo shouts, and then steps back as Clarisse charges. **(AN: I know absolutely nothing about fighting, so you are getting a short version of the fights that may not be correctly worded. Sorry.)** Captain Percy raises Riptide and blocks her easily. He then swings his sword at her left side, which she easily blocks. A few minutes later, she is still going strong and so is Captain Percy. But I start to notice that he is using new moves, moves that I am pretty sure will allow him to win. Sure enough, Clarisse is surrendering a moment later.

"The winner is Percy, of course." Leo adds under his breath. "Clarisse, what is your choice: Piracy or death?" I can see that she is seriously considering death. However, one look at Chris and I know her mind is made up.

"I will become a pirate." She announces. "You said I get to keep this spear?"

"You do. Please go see William; he will look you over and give you water. William!" William steps forward and Clarisse follows him to the back of the group. However, she and Will watch Piper carefully as she stands in front of Captain Percy.

"What is your choice of weapon, Piper?" Katie asks.

"A dagger please," Katie nods and snaps her fingers again. William quickly hands Piper a Celestial Bronze dagger before going to help Clarisse again. The fight between Piper and Captain Percy is over quickly with Captain Percy as the victor.

"I choose piracy," Piper announces without being asked.

"Good choice," Leo grins. "You want to keep the dagger?" Piper nods and heads off to join Clarisse by Will. I had found myself watching Captain Percy as he fought. His fluid movements, his tan skin, the way he was so focused. _Stop it Annabeth_, I chide myself. _He's a pirate and you're engaged!_ However, I cannot stop myself from admiring him. And when we are lead back to our cells with promises of being let out tomorrow, I lay wide awake thinking about Captain Percy's perfect body.

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V**

_King Frederick, I know where your son and daughter are. Meet me in six days on the shore of Ogygia and we will be able to create a plan to get you your son and daughter back. However, you will need to trust me. I am going against my captain's orders and if any word of this gets to him, I will receive the death penalty. Please come alone. I will see you in six days, Your Majesty._

I finish penning my note and seal it quickly. I then hurry upstairs and place it on the pile of mail, under someone else's letter home. Tomorrow it will be sent to the king and then I will help the prisoners escape.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I just realized that in the first chapter, Chiron receives a letter telling him who Bianca, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Thalia's parents are, but they are getting the money to find out who their parents are. If anyone else realized this, I can explain. Chiron believed that it would be better if they did not know of their parentage, so he did not tell them and burnt the letter. Sorry if this confused anyone. If you didn't notice it, just ignore this author's note.**

**Thanks and review please!**

**Malec's Daughter**


	9. Chapter IX

**Author's Note**

**AAAHHHHHH! I have gotten 51 reviews on this story! I didn't even think people would read it, much less review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU!**

**So, thanks NoNumbersInMyUsername, hungergamesfangirl100, Dawnwizard8010, Genohardian, LovelyCupcake, guest, and issiekane for reviewing in this last chapter.**

**This is going to be Percabeth fluff; well actually it's just Percy's thoughts on Annabeth. And then we will see King Frederick's reaction when he gets the note. It's going to be shorter, but I have a slight writer's block, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Next Morning**

**25 Days until Ransom is to be paid**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Percy P.O.V**

"Thanks Will, and I am sorry about blowing up at you yesterday. I was stressed about the fight." I say as Will gives me a bowl of beef broth and a roll. He stops by the door and I watch as his face turns to one of gratitude. I realize we rarely apologize to him and I feel horrible about it.

"Thanks Captain and I know you were stressed. I expected you to be and I was ready for it." He turns to leave, but at the last second I stop him.

"Will," he turns to look at me, hand on my doorknob. "What can you tell me about Princess Annabeth?"

"What do you want to know about her Captain?" he asks me, turning away from the door.

"Well, can you tell me more about her family? I have heard rumors about the royal family, but I do not know truth from myth and I would like you to inform me on that." I motion for him to sit on my bed next to me. He obeys, albeit reluctantly, and takes a breath before beginning.

"You know the late Queen Athena died when Princess Annabeth was thirteen, right?" I nod and he continues. "She has Prince Malcolm and her father, King Frederick, but she was always closest to her mother. She does not get along with Queen Helen nor does she care for her younger half-siblings, the princes Bobby and Matthew. She and Prince Matthew have become closer after Queen Athena's death and I remember her telling me that she misses her mother more and more each day."

"What does she like to do?" I ask curiously. Will arches an eyebrow in question, but answers my question nonetheless.

"Last I knew, she loves sword fighting and reading, but her stepmother does not approve of those past times. She has forbidden Princess Annabeth from doing anything that she considers unladylike, which is pretty much anything Princess Annabeth loves. She sneaks around to do the things she loves and puts on a mask so that Queen Helen does not get upset and go to her father. However, I have not spoken to her in over a year, so I do not know if she still feels that way."

"Thank you Will; you may go." He nods and bows before scampering out of the room. I lean back on my bed, completely ignoring my dinner. Annabeth sounds amazing and it is hard to miss how beautiful she is with her stormy grey eyes and golden-blonde hair. She is every inch the princess she should be and, I am pretty certain I am falling hard for Princess Annabeth Chase. However, I know it cannot be and I know I must hide my feelings. I am a pirate, Annabeth is my prisoner and I cannot let my feelings for her come between that. But I can still dream about a future where Annabeth is my pirate wife and we sail the seas together, looking for my family.

* * *

**Royal Palace of Duke Hermes; Kingdom of Olympus**

**Same Day**

**King Frederick P.O.V**

"You're Majesty?" I turn from the desk I am sitting at to find a page in the room.

"Yes?" I ask irritated at being interrupted in my planning on how to get my children back. Helen insists we just let the pirates keep them; Olympia does not have the money for the ransom, but these are my children! My pride and joy! My sweet, innocent daughter and amazing son, my heir; they are all I have left of Athena.

"This note came for you, sir." I take the note from the page and dismiss him with a wave of my hand. He bows and hurries out of the room. I open the note and read it quickly. Then reread it, for I cannot believe what it is saying:

* * *

_King Frederick, I know where your son and daughter are. Meet me in six days on the shore of Ogygia and we will be able to create a plan to get you your son and daughter back. However, you will need to trust me. I am going against my captain's orders and if any word of this gets to him, I will receive the death penalty. Please come alone. I will see you in six days, Your Majesty._

* * *

I immediately know I am going to meet this person. I do not care if it is a trap; all I want is my children back. I debate telling others about this, but decide against. I know they will advise me to ignore it and that's not an option. I am going to get my children back, one way or another.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry about the short chapter, but I have a slight writer's block and I felt like I had to update, so I did the best I could. Review please!**

**Malec's Daughter**


	10. Chapter X

**Author's Note**

**Here's the update. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks hungergamesfangirl100, Dawnwizard8010, NoNumbersInMyUsername, Jypsi, Genohardian, AnonymousAutumn, musicforlife, issiekane, Greeneyes, DaughterOfHades1, and IIII Winter Wolf IIII for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own Percy Jackson, but I don't.**

**So, this chapter is going to clear up some questions about Will since I had a reviewer ask about him getting in trouble for talking to Annabeth and about Percy blowing up at him. Also, bear with me because I still have writer's block.**

* * *

**That Night (25 days until Ransom is due)**

**Aboard **_**The Princess Andromeda**_

**Will's P.O.V**

I lay on my cot in the room I share with Grover Underwood, Captain's best friend aside from his brothers and sisters. Grover isn't in here yet; he's talking to the captain about rooming arrangements now that Clarisse and Piper are part of our crew. I take my shirt off gingerly and examine the bruise on my stomach, the bruise Captain accidently gave me.

* * *

**/Flashback – Two days ago; early morning/**

"William!" I looked up to see the ship's cook and Travis' girlfriend, Katie Gardner, standing in front of me, holding a tray with six bowls of broth and six hard pieces of bread, clearly leftovers.

"Yes Miss Katie?" I asked politely. I sat up on the heels of my feet and put the rag I'd been using to clean the deck inside the bucket of soapy water.

"Take this down to the prisoners. You are to give them the food and then leave. Do not talk to them! Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I responded, standing up to take the tray from her. I hurried down to the cells where we were keeping the princess, the prince, and their servants. They were talking quietly to each other, the guards and Prince Malcolm looked upset about something while Princess Annabeth looked as if she were trying to make her point about the same thing.

"What do you want?" snapped one of the guards, the female one. Princess Annabeth looked up to see me standing awkwardly in the door.

"What do you want Will?" she asked. "I know you are not supposed to be talking to us."

"I brought you food. The cook made broth and you have some stale bread that the rest of the crew has not eaten yet," I responded. One of the servants, the male one, took the tray from me and set it in the middle of the small circle they had formed.

"Will?" Princess Annabeth asked just as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Yes Your Highness?" I asked hesitantly.

"How did you end up a pirate?" she asked. "I thought you were going to be a doctor like your father." I took my hand off the door and turned to face the princess so that I could answer her question.

"My father and I were moving to Olympus because he agreed to become King Zeus and Queen Hera's royal doctor. We hitched a ride on his friend's cargo ship because we did not have the money to get a ride on a passenger ship. The ship we were on was attacked by Captain Percy's crew and they took me prisoner when I caught someone in the supply room."

"You really do not know how to follow directions, do you?" I whirled around to find Miss Katie in the doorway. She looked furious and I immediately lowered my eyes in fear. "What were your instructions William?"

"To feed the prisoners and not talk to them," I recited quietly.

"Come with me." She ordered. I hurried after her and she led me to Captain's bedroom.

"Come in!" he called when she knocked on the door. She opened the door and shoved me inside, following closely behind.

"Captain," Katie began when he turned to face us. "William was talking to the prisoners again."

"William, William, William," Captain chided. "You may go Katie." She nodded and hurried out of the room, clearly not wanting to see Captain get angry.

"Captain, I am sorry, but Princess Annabeth asked me a question and I thought it rude to ignore her. I will not do it again…." Captain cut me off, irritated by my rambling.

"I am sure you were trying to be polite, but you cannot. Talk. To. The. Prisoners. How many times must I tell you that?"

"I am sorry Captain," I lowered my eyes, ashamed.

"No food today or tomorrow William. You may go." The next morning was the morning of the fight and I went to give Captain his breakfast only to get yelled.

"Can you not do anything right?" He screamed at me. I had accidently dropped the bowl of broth and he blew up at me. I knew he was stressed and when he was stressed, he took it out on everyone, but mostly me. He had struck me across the face and then punched me in the gut, leaving me a curled ball on the floor when he left, presumably to get more broth.

**/flashback over/**

* * *

The door to the room opens and Grover comes in, stumbling to bed. I watch him crawl into bed and when he doesn't fall asleep right away, I get up the courage to ask him what's wrong.

"It has just been stressful with the prisoners and Percy is determined to get that money so that he can find out who their parents are." We talk for a few minutes before we finally fall asleep and that leaves me with more questions than answers because last I checked, Captain, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca didn't want to know who abandoned them at the orphanage and wanted nothing to do with the "assholes that ruined their lives."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that it's short, but I still have writer's block. If you are confused about ANYTHING, post it in a review or PM. I know that, as a writer, I tend to write all over the place and make things really confusing, so let me know if anything is confusing and I will try to clear it up for you. Please review,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	11. Chapter XI

**Author's Note**

**So, I meant to update LAST WEEK (LAST WEEK! I feel so horrible because it's been so long since I updated and I know I hate having to wait for updates), but I had a big science project due, then I wasn't feeling well, and then I finally got to read Blood of Olympus and I spent all day Saturday trying to finish it; I had family over all day Sunday and had a ton of homework this past week, so the update's a little overdue. Sorry.**

**Thanks musicforlife, NoNumbersInMyUsername, Dawnwizard8010, Jedi1, guest, issiekane, Imholdingtheskyforyou, and Turquoise Crystal for reviewing.**

**This is going to be the prisoners' reactions to Clarisse and Piper losing since I had someone comment that they should be more surprised; also, this might include Rachel. I want to get to that, but sometimes when I start writing I stray from what I meant to do and it ends up completely changed. So Rachel might not be in this chapter.**

****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM****

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, BoO would not have ended where it did.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**24 Days until ransom is due**

**Four days until Mystery Person meets with King Frederick**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I cannot believe it. Clarisse and Piper lost! They are the best fighters in our kingdom and they lost to Percy fucking Jackson! I can tell Malcolm is in shock too, but he keeps it hidden. Right now, Chris and Beckendorf are trying to get Clarisse and Piper to calm down. Last night, the four of them returned to the cells explaining that they had asked Captain Percy if they could stay with us one more night. Tonight though, they will stay with the pirates in their rooms. This morning I woke up to Clarisse and Chris arguing.

"Excuse me," Malcolm's voice is soft, but demanding and our friends automatically stop arguing. "Look, we are all surprised that you lost, but get over it. You lost; you work for the pirate captain that took us captive. You can help us escape now."

"Good luck with that," a voice scoffs. I turn around and see a Latino boy in the doorway. It's the same boy that Will was talking to before the fight. I remember when Captain Percy introduced us, Piper had gasped at his name so I turn to look at her. Her eyes are wide, her mouth hanging open.

"Leo? Is that really you?" she asks softly.

"It is me Beauty Queen," the Latino, Leo, replies. Piper rushes forward and hugs him tightly.

"Leo, oh my gods! What happened to you?" she asks rapidly.

"Calm down Beauty Queen," Leo says. "I am not supposed to be talking with you guys unless the captain is present. I just came down to get you guys so you can start your assignments."

"Assignments?" Chris asks, clearly confused.

"The captain will explain," Leo answers. "Come on, let us go." Piper, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf follow Leo dutifully and the door slams shut, leaving Malcolm and I alone for the first time in forever **(There'll be music; there'll be fun! Sorry, I had to do that)**. We normally have guards near us or servants with us and it's been so long that it feels weird to be alone. I look at Malcolm and we both sit down and start playing the games we played when Mother was alive, counting down the time until we got to go home…

* * *

**Piper P.O.V**

I follow Leo down around the ship, remembering the last time I saw him and wondering what in the world happened to him.

* * *

**/flashback – 10 years ago/**

"Piper, come here please." I heard my mom calling me and I set down my doll.

"Coming Mother," I called. I hurried to the sitting room and found Leo and his aunt Rosa sitting on the sofa near the fire, my mother is sitting in the rocking chair that was a wedding gift from my father. Leo's father abandoned his mother shortly after she got pregnant, so Leo's never met him and he adores his mom. I could not understand why Esperanza Valdez was not there.

"Repair Boy?" I asked using the nickname I had given Leo when we were younger. Even back then he was an amazing blacksmith like his mother. Esperanza owned a blacksmith shop and Leo was always helping her; he had a gift. "Are you okay?" It was then that I noticed he was crying.

"Mamá is dead," he wailed. I had gasped and walked over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Piper," my mother stated. "Leo is going to live at Half-Blood Orphanage from now on. You will never be able to see him again." I had cried and kicked and screamed, holding onto Leo for dear life. It was only when I was older that my mother told me what happened the day Esperanza died: Apparently she was working late and Leo was helping her. Somehow the shop caught on fire and Leo barely escaped; Esperanza had not escaped for the room she was in was blocked by a piece of the roof that had fallen. Leo was blamed for murder and his aunt believed that he set the fire just like everyone else. I didn't believe that back then and I don't believe it now. Leo Valdez is not a murderer.

* * *

**/flashback over/**

"Beauty Queen, Pipes, Piper," I quickly snap out of my thoughts and see Leo, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf looking at me worriedly. "You okay Beauty Queen?" Leo is building something. That's not uncommon; at least it wasn't ten years ago. He was constantly doing something, he couldn't keep still.

"I am okay. Just thinking," I answer. Leo nods, though he looks unconvinced.

'Well, this is our meeting room. The rest of the crew is waiting in there. We will do better introductions and then Captain will give you your assignments." Leo pushes open the oak door and we enter a room that's pretty spacious. There is a round table and the rest of the crew is sitting around it. I look for the Captain and realize he is sitting between an Italian beauty and another girl with icy blue eyes.

"You can sit anywhere," Captain Percy states. Leo makes his way to the other side of the table, next to Will and another blonde haired boy. We sit down hesitantly; I am between Chris and Beckendorf so I feel a little safer. "I believe we need to better introduce ourselves. I will start. I am Percy Jackson, I am eighteen years old and this crew is my only family."

"I am Bianca di Angelo," the Italian beauty states. "I am twenty years old; my biological brother Nico is sixteen. We have never met our parents; do not even know who they are. Also, if you ever need anything, come to me or Thalia." We go around the rest of the table and I try to keep everyone straight and I learn some pretty surprising facts about the crew.

Bianca's brother Nico says pretty much the same thing as Bianca, just switching the ages. Thalia was on the other side of Captain Percy and she has a younger brother named Jason and they have no idea who their parents are. Hazel's mother died in a freak accident in a cave; Hazel barely escaped and she has never met her father, so she was sent to Half-Blood Orphanage. Frank's mother was a solider that died in combat; he also never met his father and was sent to the orphanage. He and Hazel are engaged. Connor and Travis were orphaned at a young age, never meeting their mother or father. Travis is older by a year and they look like twins. Katie is Travis' fiancée and she has never met her mother; her father died when she was six. Grover's mother died in childbirth and his uncle and father went on a trip on day and never returned. He has a fiancée in Olympus and he visits monthly. The blonde sitting next to Leo was Jason. The other blonde, Will, was their prisoner at one point as well and chose piracy over death. Finally, it was Leo's turn.

"Okay, first things first," Leo begins, hands fiddling with something, though from here I cannot tell what it is. "I know Beauty Queen over there."

"Who?" Jason asks confused.

"Valdez," I snap. "Stop calling me that."

"Aw, you know you like it," he smiles that grin that I missed so much and all of a sudden, I can't stand it anymore; I begin to cry. Ten years I waited for Leo to return, to find out really happened. And now he's back and he has a new life without me; my best friend is gone. "Aw Pipes, do not cry." Leo comes around the table to hug me and Hazel hands me a handkerchief.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whisper. "Everyone thinks you killed your mother, but I know you did not. I kept waiting for you to come back, to tell me it was all a joke; that Esperanza was alive and we would act like it never happened."

"Pipes," Leo sighs. "I did kill my mother."

"Leo Valdez!" Bianca yells. Leo flinches and turns to the angry woman. "It is not your fault. You could not help it! You were eight years old! There was nothing you could do!"

"Bia, calm down," Jason says. "But Leo, she is right. It is not your fault. Stop saying that."

"Okay, okay," Leo holds up his hands in surrender and sits back down. "So, what happened that night? It just started," he shrugs his shoulders. "Mamá and I were working on this project for Tía Rosa and the fire just started. She shoved me out of the room and the roof collapsed. Anyhow, how are your parents?"

"Perhaps she should start with her name." Thalia suggests.

"Well, my name is Piper McLean. My father was an actor in plays for the royal court and my mother owned a wedding shop. Mom left Dad eight years ago and we drifted apart. I started working in the palace when I was sixteen just to get away from him."

"Rough Beauty Queen," Leo says sadly. "Oh well, at least you have me. Who is up next?"

"I am Charles Beckendorf, but I just go by Beckendorf. I never knew my father and my mother died eight years ago. I am also engaged."

"My name is Chris Rodriguez. I have also never met my father, but my mom is alive, we are just estranged. I am engaged to Clarisse here." At this, Chris ducks to avoid the slap to his head from Clarisse.

"I am Clarisse la Rue," she growls, still staring at Chris. "I have never met my dad and my mom and I are estranged." After that, Captain Percy gives us a run down on how the ship is run and then we leave to do our chores. He actually seemed nice and I am starting to wonder why he became a pirate and why he captured Annabeth and Malcolm…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, I had someone request that Percy and Annabeth spend more time together before falling in love. Any ideas on what they can do together? I have a few, but I am horrible with romance. Also, no Rachel so I should get to her next chapter.**

**** IMPORTANT** I am most likely not going to update at all in November because I am participating in a month long contest. Sorry about that. Anyhow, review and if anything confuses you let me know! I will try to clarify.**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


End file.
